Theory the Dream of Kofuku
by Sonic-Rainbow
Summary: Ultimamente Yukine ha tenido problemas para conciliar o incluso dormir por las noches, lo ha intentado todo sin resultado alguno. Sin embargo cierta Diosa de pelo rosado estará ahí apoyando a Yukine con su Teoría del Sueño. Algunos capitulo contienen Yatori.


**Summary: **Últimamente Yukine ha tenido problemas para conciliar o incluso dormir por las noches, lo ha intentado todo sin resultado alguno. Sin embargo cierta Diosa de pelo rosado estará ahí apoyando a Yukine con su Teoría del Sueño. Algunos capitulo contienen Yatori.

* * *

**N/A: **Hola lectores bonitos, soy yo Sonic-Rainbow molestando con un nuevo fan-fic. Se me ocurrió mientras estaba haciendo un examen de Matemáticas. Quiere decirles que este es como mis otros trabajos, este es una fan-fic para divertirse un poco, no sé cuántos capítulos habrá pero espero que les guste mucho

**N/A 2: **En este fan-fic será la protagonista la Diosa que todos aman, Ebisu Kofuku y el Shinki que todos aman… y no, no es Kazuma xD, es Yukine. Habrá Yatori porque simplemente lo amo.

* * *

**Sin más, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que agregan a **favoritos **o dan **follow **a mis otras historias que son **"Fragmentos se un Ángel roto" _/subo el siguiente capítulo dentro de dos dia/, _"Una Oscura Noche de Tormenta", "Un Regalo de San Valentín para Mi" **y **"Nunca Volverás a estar Sola"**, en serio lo aprecio muchísimo ya que así se si debo seguir escribiendo para ustedes o no.**

**¡Disfruten y feliz lectura!**

* * *

**Noragami no me pertenece, le pertenece a Adachi Toka**_(Mis respetos T-T7)_

* * *

**Theory the Dream of Kofuku**

**.**

**.**

_**Primera Noche: **__Hiyori y el Lobo Feroz_

* * *

**11:04**

Yukine no podía recordar cuantas veces había mirado el reloj. Por más que intentara entrar en el mundo de los sueños simplemente no podía. El resto de la semana no había sido diferente, por varias noches no había podido dormir ni siquiera 4 horas seguidas, siempre despertaba y no podía volver a dormir.

Lo había intentado de todo. Un vaso de leche tibia antes de dormir. Fue lo primero que intento pero eso no dio el más mínimo resultado.

Una ducha caliente antes de dormir. Había estado por más de 1 hora completa el baño, sin embargo el dichoso sueño se negó a hacer su entrada triunfal.

Leer un libro antes de dormir. ¡Por dios! El pobre chico se había leído hasta la Biblia completa antes de dormir, sin embargo eso tampoco pudo ayudarle al gran problema de insomnio que tenía.

Simplemente todo lo que hacía parecía no funcionarle, tal vez pegarse con un martillo suene tentador en ese instante…

"¡Yukine-kun!" dijo una voz que se deslizaba violentamente por la puerta del cuarto de Yukine

_-"Lo que necesitaba"- _pensó el pobre Shinki mientras se tapaba de hasta la cabeza con la cobija

"Yato-chan me conto sobre tu problema, y busque formas de hacer dormir a los niños por internet…" dijo alegremente Kofuku mientras se sentaba en el piso mirando hacia Yukine

_-"¿Dormir a niños?... no soy un niño"-_

"… y fue entonces que me decidí por esto" dijo Kofuku mientras sacaba un gran libro de detrás de su espalda, "¡El internet decía que a los niños se les lee un cuento antes de dormir!"

"¿Un cuento? ¿En serio?" pregunto mientras veía a la Diosa con una mirada profunda de cansancio

"Si… Daikoku solía leerme cuentos antes de dormir, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, así que ¿Qué te parece mi idea?" pregunto con sus típicos ojos de gotita

"Te importaría cerrar la puerta cuando salgas" contesto mientras se tapaba completamente la cabeza

"Parece que te gusto la idea…" ignoro todo lo anterior del Shinki y se puso a hojear el libro, "¡Perfecto!" dijo mientras se acomodaba lo mejor posible, "Ahora Yuki disfrutalo, el título es 'Hiyori y el Lobo feroz'…"

"¿Qué no Caperucita Roja y el Lobo Feroz?"

"Preguntas al final del cuento por favor, ahora empecemos… había una vez…"

* * *

_**Aquí empieza lo raro…**_

* * *

_Había una vez, en viejo pueblo una niña muy bonita, de piel clara y ojos violetas, era muy querida en ese pueblo, y como su madre, la señora Iki le había cosido una bufanda roja, todos la conocían como Bufancita Roja, el nombre de aquella niña era Iki Hiyori._

-"¿Espera? ¿Qué hago yo en el cuento?"-

**-"Ne, ne, vamos Hiyorin, solo es para que Yukine pueda dormir"-**

-"¡Podemos continuar!"-

**-"Lo siento Yukine-kun… como decía…**

_Cada fin de semana Hiyori iba a los bosques a dejarle comida a su pobre abuelita enferma. Cada vez que iba su madre le advertía que tuviera mucho cuidado en el camino, ya que en bosque habitaba un lobo feroz._

_Hoy era fin de semana y Hiyori debía llevarle comida a su abuela, agarro la cesta con comida, se puso su bufanda roja y se encamino a la puerta,_ "¡Me voy mamá!"

"Okey, ten mucho cuidado Hiyori" _le recomendó su mamá_

_Luego de dejar su casa, Bufancita Roja se encamino al bosque. Luego de varios minutos se encontró con el lobo feroz frente a ella. El lobo parecía un joven, tenía la cola, orejas y cabello de color azul-violeta, el cual tenía agarrado en una cola, tenía puesto un jersey y una bufanda peludita para rodear su cuello, pero lo más llamativo de este eran sus ojos azul felino. De pronto este se dio cuenta de la llegada de la niña._

"Pero miren si es Caperucita roja…"

**-"Ammm… Yato es Bufancita Roja"**

-"¿Qué no era Caperucita?"-

**-"¡Tu solo dile así!"-**

"Okey; como iba diciendo… Pero miren si es Cape… Bufancita Roja… y dime ¿A dónde vas?" _pregunto mientras asechaba a la pobre eh indefensa chica_

"Me dirijo hacia la casa de mi abuelita, así que por favor no me moleste", _paso a un lado del lobo Hiyori como si nada intentado sonar lo más amable posible._

"¿Por qué hago esto?… en fin la casa no queda lejos"_, prenso el malvado Lobo mientras se iba en dirección a la casa._

_Luego del encuentro con el Lobo Yato, Hiyori volvió a caminar rumbo a la casa de su abuelita, pero de detuvo cuando vio unos hermoso girasoles, pensando que como el lobo se había ido no tenía nada que tener. Y así pues recogió un gran ramo de flores que pondrían muy contenta a su abuelita._

_Un poco lejos de ahí, el lobo toco suavemente la puerta de la casa de la abuela, luego de unos momentos la abuela abrió, _"¿Quién es?"

_Lo que vio el lobo lo asusto un poco ya que la abuela de Bufancita Roja, era más fea de lo que imaginaba, tenía músculos de hombre, barbilla, cabello medio largo peinado hacia atrás, vestía un vestido rosa hasta los talones y mangas largas, _"Soy la abuela Daikoku ¿Qué quieres?"_, pregunto cariñosamente la abuela mientras un aura asesina la envolvía._

"Maldita Kofuku….",_ empezó a sudar el Lobo Yato, preocupado de que tal vez la pobre y vieja abuelita podria aganarle, _"¡Mira Daikoku, Kofuku está llorando por haya!" _señalo hacia una dirección el Lobo._

"¡¿Dónde…?!"_, la pobre abuelita no pudo terminar pues una gran sartén se había estrellado en su cabeza dejándola inconsciente._

_Pero lo que no sabía el Lobo Yato es que un Cazador había observado su llegada._

_Luego de que el Lobo Yato había devorado a la abuelita Daikoku, se puso su gorro de dormir, su pijama y se metió a la cama. Espero un rato a la llegada de Bufancita Roja, y cuando esta por fin llego se acercó a la cama donde este se encontraba._

"¿Qué tan tonta cree que soy?..."_, se susurró a si misma Bufancita Roja, mientras observaba a su abuela muy cambiada en la cama. Entonces se acercó más a la cama._

"Abuelita, abuelita, ¡que ojos tan grandes tienes!", _exclamo consternada la chica_

"Son para verte mejor"_, contesto el lobo fingiendo la voz de la abuelita y guiñándole un ojo a Hiyori quien se sonrojo sin razón aparente_

"Abuelita, abuelita, ¡que orejas tan grandes tienes!"

"¡¿Cómo te atre-..?!... Ajam, quiero decir; Son para oírte mejor"_, volvió similar el lobo_

"Abuelita, abuelita, ¡que dientes tan grandes tienes!"

"Son para… ¡Comerte mejor!"_, dicho esto el Lobo se abalanzo hacia Hiyori tirándola al piso, quedando el encima de ella aprisionando sus manos, mientras una sonrisa seductora aparecía en sus labios._

_Después de todo el alboroto, el Cazador de cabellos largos, sospechoso se dirigió hacia la casa de la abuelita, al llegar se encontró con la puerta abierta. Entro a esta, y fue entonces cuando el Lobo, aun encima de Bufancita Roja, se percató del Cazador._

"Vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí"_, pronuncio con una voz alegremente macabra el cazador_

"¡Tu!" _de pronto el Lobo Yato salió disparado hacia una esquina de la habitación, temeroso de su vida, _"Que haces aquí, ¡¿sigues acosándome?!"

"Gracias Kofuku-dono… Soy la Cazadora Bishamont y vine a salvarte Bufancita Roja" _pronuncio maléficamente la cazadora Bisha, _"Y como dice el cuento, es hora de que el Cazador habrá el estoma del Lobo para rescatar a la abuelita Daikoku de Bufancita"_, dijo dando pasos lentos hacia el Lobo Feroz._

"¡Pe-pero… No me comí a la vieja, lo juro!… ¡Esta ahí dentro del ropero!"_, dijo mientras desesperadamente apuntaba hacia el ropero_

"Qué tal si estas mintiendo, lo mejor será abrirte y ver si es cierto… ¡Yugiha!"_, __**/* 1 */ **__fue entonces cuando una gran, y cuando digo grande es muy grande, cuchilla apareció en la mano de la Cazadora Veena, _"Amo este final feliz"

"¡Ko-KOFUKU!"

* * *

"… Y así Bufancita Roja y su abuelita Daikoku vivieron felices para siempre, fin"

El pobre Shinki no sabía cómo reaccionar, ¿confusión, enojado, aliviado de que todo terminara?, "…" sin embargo las palabras no salían de su boca

"No te preocupes Yuki, no tienes que agradecerme nada, y como veo que te gusto que te leyera cuentos, a partir de ahora, así será todas las noches… ¡Buenas Noches Yukine-kun!" finalizo mientras abandonaba la habitación Kofuku.

Kofuku tiene una teoría sobre el sueño, y esa teoría es leerle un cuento a Yukine cada noche. Hoy el pobre Shinki acaba de sobrevivir a su primer cuento, tal vez la teoría no sea muy buena, pero luego de ese trauma tan grande, el cerebro de Yukine colapso y por fin pudo dormir.

* * *

**Bueno tal vez te preguntes ¿WTF? Bueno pues verán la historia la narra Kofuku, técnicamente ella controla los personajes pero estos tienen mente propia, es por eso que esta historia esta cambiada completamente y ellos hacen comentarios sobre esta. Destrozando la infancia de alguien en 3…2…1… **

_**/* 1 */ **_ El nombre del Shinki de la gran Cuchilla de Veena es Kuraha, pero en Shinki es Yugiha

**Técnicamente así van a ser los capitulos, los personajes podrán interactuar con Kofuku y ella con ellos… Espero no revolverlos xD. Se aceptan críticas, opiniones, mensajes subliminales, etc... Cualquier cosas se las agradezco de todo corazón.**

**Mil gracias por leerse este muy loco proyecto que ahora ha iniciado ;)**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

Sonic-Rainbow


End file.
